Naruto: alternate path
by kyoki no akuma
Summary: Naruto goes through the canon a little differently, and with a brother! Well... a friend he grows up with. rated M for language and future possibilities.


"NARUTO!" was heard through out the market area of Kanoha. As people turned looking for the source of the yell they saw a flash of orange being chased by ANBU. Said orange blur ran as fast as he could, laughing as he went. As he turned the corner he noticed he was almost in front of Ichiraku Ramen. _"I can't think about food now! I gotta get outa here!" _He quickly turned into the alley way nearby ….Only to stop at a dead end. "Now we have you." The boy standing 4ft 3in, with blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing an orange jumpsuit spun around to see three very pissed of ANBU. The one who spoke wore a boar mask while the other two wore cat and bear masks. "Crap! Well looks like you got me." Naruto said with an innocent tone severely laced with sarcasm. The ANBU in the boar mask stepped forward "You are to come with us to the hokage immediately." As he said this the cat masked ANBU noticed something strange. "_Why is Naruto so calm? He's only like this when… shit!" _The cat masked ANBU jumped out of the way just as Naruto dived behind a dumpster on his right. As they both moved the two remaining ANBU were caught in an explosion. As the cat ANBU looked back to where she was previously stood she saw an extremely bizarre sight. Both of the other ANBU were covered in paint. But the worst part was the paint seemed to have been set so that Boar (I'll just call ANBU by their masks from now on) was painted like a clown and Bear looked like… well he was painted like he should've been pretty. Nearby civilians saw the two and a few of them fell to the ground laughing. While the rest simply wondered how a child, even if he was a demon, could lead the ANBU into such a simple trap. Boar, being the first to recover started marching towards the dumpster. As he rounded the edge there was a flash. Blinded, he stepped back to protect himself. As the light cleared from his eyes he noticed that the flash was nothing more than a simple camera. Naruto was nowhere to be found.

**Three blocks away**

"Hahaha yeah! That was great! They didn't even see it comin! Right Yakobu?" Naruto looked to his right to a boy with brown hair, hazel eyes, standing 4ft 5in with a large grin on his face. He wore canvas shorts with a white t-shirt that had a picture of a pink round creature with red shoes fighting a man wearing a red hat and overalls. (Kudos to whoever guesses both characters.) Yakobu looked to Naruto. "Right! But Neko-niichan saw right though it." "Ah she sees everything, it's like she can see the future." The thought of this sent shivers down both boys spine for some reason. Naruto quickly recovered from this before turning to Yakobu. "Why do you call her Neko-niichan anyway?" at this Yakobu seemed to get depressed. "She brought me here after…" "Naruto! Yakobu!" Both boys spun around so fast Neko swore she heard bones pop. As they stared at her she glared a warning at Yakobu who was inching behind Naruto as if to use him as a shield. "Yakobu, come here now!" The boys flinched at the volume of her words before Yakobu, almost as if he were walking to his death, slowly stepped forward to face the unstoppable force that was Neko-chan. "Why did you do that? I understand Naruto pulling his pranks, but you? You're usually the reasonable one Yakobu." "Sorry Neko-niichan." Yakobu said in a depressed tone. "You also know better than to talk about my missions." Before Yakobu could respond Naruto interrupted. "That was my fault Neko. We were talking and I asked why he always called you niichan." Neko thought this over before she answered. "All I can say is he calls me that because I took him from a bad place and brought him here. Now please do not ask any more questions about that and Yakobu, don't speak of that night ok?" "Ok niichan." "Good. Now come on I'll get you two some ramen." As soon as she said this an orange blur was seen speeding towards Ichiraku Ramen. At this sight Neko sighed. _"Me and my mouth."_

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"_Seriously! Me and my mouth!" _thought Neko as Naruto was currently on his thirteenth bowl of ramen. Yakobu had eaten two bowls then stopped eating a while ago and she was only just starting her second bowl herself. She was broken out of her thoughts by Ayame's giggling and Teuchi's chuckling. "Neko-san, didn't you learn after last time?" At this Neko put her head on the table and groaned. "I know but it just kind of slipped out. I meant to say the Akamichi's Bar-B-Q place." "WHAT!?" Everyone stopped and looked to see Yakobu staring daggers at Neko. "What is it Yakobu?" "We could have had steaks the size of my head and you bring us to Ichiraku's?" At this Teuchi took offense. "And what's wrong with my ramen, young man?" "There's nothing wrong with it. I just like grilled food better." "Non-believer!" Naruto shouted as he tackled Yakobu to the ground. As the two cooks and Neko looked on Naruto and Yakobu were rolling on the ground arguing. "How could you say that!? Ramen is the best!" "Ramen is all you ever eat! That's why I'm taller than you!" As the two rolled on the ground a crowd started to form. A member of the crowd spoke up. "What has the demon done this time?" "who knows but it's attacking an innocent child." "Well why are we just standing here? Let's save the child before the demon hurts him!" A chorus of "yeah" and "get the demon" was heard when Naruto and Yakobu stopped their squabble.

As the two came to their senses they realized most of the crowd was made up of people who almost always attack Naruto when given the chance. "uh oh." Yakobu and Naruto then looked to each other. "Think we should run?" "Um, Naruto?" "Yeah?" "That's a stupid question."

**Hey what's up guys and gals, Kyoki here. now i know this may be a bit short for some peoples tastes. but I'm kind of on a tight schedule and im also trying to work on a different story. **** if your interested in helping me out with a RWBY fic them check out my help wanted story which really just gives you details for helping me.  
**

**again sorry for the short story and peace out!**


End file.
